


至死不渝的爱

by Philiaf



Category: original percival graves/newt scamander - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 白色情人节贺文僵尸新娘au年操有20多岁的小伙子帕西瓦尔/好几百岁的死人纽特一如既往的oocbug一堆已经尽可能的去圆了很多设定都是胡扯原创女性角色有，并且有很多接触贼长





	至死不渝的爱

秋日的暖阳升至半空，在湛蓝的天空上洒下适宜的温度。街道上的人们礼貌的互相道好，晴朗的天气让他们的心情更加愉悦，甚至想要与人分享。枝桠上的树叶不时飘下几片落在地上，偶尔一阵小风吹过，纷纷站立起来，跳起优美的华尔兹。一切是那样安逸、祥和。  
温暖的阳光照射进一间小阁楼内，肥胖的橘纹猫窝在厚厚的地毯上，随着光照的偏移，翻滚着自己圆润的身躯。在它不远处，红头发的女孩正坐在画架前对着一盆玫瑰涂涂抹抹。  
然而就在大功告成之时，一片半枯的玫瑰花瓣逃离自己的岗位掉落在花盆的边缘。突来的变化让握着炭笔的女孩皱了皱眉，她转头看了看眼前的画架，栩栩如生的玫瑰与花盆中的别无二致——除了刚刚掉下的那一片，就像是原本完整的一块拼图突然缺失了一角。一股烦躁的情绪涌上她的心头，挥舞炭笔在纸上画了一个大大的叉子，这才让她舒服点。  
“安娜！别画了！时间快到了！”这时，楼下传来她母亲尖利、刺耳，并且穿透力极强的催促声，“格雷夫斯家的人就要来了！好好收拾一下！把我特地给你准备的衣服换上！晚上可是很重要的！”  
“知道了！”安娜用同样的音量冲楼下大吼，惊动了地毯上肥硕的橘猫。  
她叹了口气将橘猫抱起放到膝上，揉着它柔软的肚皮。她发了会儿呆又叹了口气，转头望向自己身边矮柜上的一个古老相框，照片中一个穿着花里胡哨的老婆婆慈祥地笑着，她的怀中还抱着一个女童——有着与女孩相差无几的样貌。  
“曾祖母，我就要嫁人了，可男方的另一半怎么算都不是我啊。”  
安娜愁眉苦脸的样子映在相框的玻璃上，而照片上的人继续向她笑着。

华丽的马车徐徐停下，车夫打开带有家徽的车门恭敬地站在一旁。头发有些花白，一脸严肃的男人先走出马车，紧接着的是一名穿着雍容华贵的夫人，最后跟着的是他们骄傲的儿子——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。  
帕西瓦尔掸了掸不存在的灰尘，抚平衣摆上细微的褶皱，跟着父母一起走进这座华丽到俗不可耐的房屋，也就是他未婚妻安娜·萨博沃奇的家。  
他们一家都不想来，可无奈古老习俗的约束。这里的习俗可谓是老到掉牙。订下婚约的男女两家必须互相拜访——这个互访不过是一个形式——两个家族轮流做客，在阳光明媚的下午坐在花园里，边喝高档的红茶边谈论一些不疼不痒的事，然后一起吃顿晚饭，将要步入婚姻殿堂的男女只在那个时候才能见到彼此。  
“欢迎！”  
尖锐又做作的声音钻入帕西瓦尔的耳中，他才注意到萨博沃奇先生与夫人正站在门口的大厅迎接他们的到来，刚才的声音就是夫人发出的。身材臃肿的她穿着一身艳丽的衣服，像个臃肿的大肚花瓶。此情此景让格雷夫斯夫人的肩膀颤抖着，帕西瓦尔能感觉到如果不是教养的约束，他的母亲可能要笑出声了。  
接下来无非就是一些冠冕堂皇的客气话。没聊几句，萨博沃奇夫妇便将格雷夫斯夫妇领至主厅，继续对他们的生意夸夸其谈——萨博沃奇家族是延续几代的花商，更是这一带最好的花商，尤其是他们旗下栽种的玫瑰广受欢迎。  
帕西瓦尔对他们的话题可谓是敬谢不敏，随便找了个理由便脱离出身，在一个会客小厅悠哉地喝着红茶。他不得不承认，萨博沃奇家在红茶的品味上还是不错的，而其余的——  
帕西瓦尔看了看周围不屑地哼了一声，说实话，他不喜欢这对夫妇，以及他们的装修品味，当然这不代表他讨厌自己的婚约者，安娜·萨博沃奇。他不像自己的父母那样总觉得高人一等——虽然论身份他的确如此——他始终认为安娜应该拥有更好的归宿，而不是他。  
他放下还飘着淡淡热气的茶杯，随手从手边的花瓶中拿起一支侍从还没来得及替换掉的，边缘已被蛀得参差不齐，显得有些破败的玫瑰。他凑近嗅了嗅，过季的玫瑰已经丢失了应有的味道，淡泊的香味勾不起任何对美好的向往，更何况其糟糕的卖相，就像是揭示着他即将要面对的婚姻。强迫的，功利的，不带有任何祝福的。可又能怎么办呢？曾掌管这片土地的格雷夫斯一族早已不似当年那样辉煌，空留着头衔，坐吃山空。现在的他们迫切期盼新鲜血液的加入，而有钱则为前缀。  
“大小姐，您不应该来。”  
侍女急切的声音从门外传来，让帕西瓦尔回了神，他没有急不可耐地看向门口，而是将玫瑰重新插回花瓶才转过头来。他看到了自己的未婚妻安娜，此时正在门口探头探脑，像是一只松鼠。她也看到了他，礼貌地打了招呼，一点都不显得拘谨。按照规矩，他们结婚之前是不能像这样单独碰面的，但显然，这样的规矩在这个女孩眼里根本不算什么，她毕竟不是在像他这样的环境下长大的，无拘无束才是她的天性。  
安娜是个漂亮的姑娘，很显然她继承了父母，甚至是家族中最优良的基因。她有着让人嫉妒的精致五官，其瞩目的红色长发被她身边心灵手巧的侍女挽出一个漂亮的发髻，白皙的肌肤上点缀着零星的几点雀斑，再加上还没褪去的婴儿肥让她更显可爱。  
帕西瓦尔在心中赞叹，他更加觉得这样的女孩应该找一个比他好的归宿。  
侍者们的大呼小叫转移了帕西瓦尔的注意力，只见安娜不顾他们的反对，大大方方地走进室内，坐在了帕西瓦尔对面，从精美的瓷碟中拿起一块饼干放进嘴里品尝。这些动作几乎是一气呵成。  
“不介意吧？”她向帕西瓦尔俏皮的眨了眨眼，祖母绿的眼眸泛着与众不同的光辉，好似带着魔力。  
帕西瓦尔还能说什么，这里毕竟是她家。  
接下来的时间里，安娜只顾着吃瓷碟里的饼干，没打算再多说一句话，整个房间只有她“咯嚓咯嚓”咬饼干的声音。  
“你们家的玫瑰——”  
帕西瓦尔本来打算打破这个尴尬的气氛，不料安娜并没打算跟他深谈。  
“全托曾祖母的福。”  
只是一句话便将帕西瓦尔原本准备好的措辞全噎了回去。  
沉默一直持续到到安娜吃完所有饼干，她拍了拍手上的碎屑，准备起身离开。临走前她留了句话给帕西瓦尔：“给你提个醒，晚上人会很多。”  
正如安娜所说的那样，本来一顿简单的晚餐被萨博沃奇夫妇变成了宴会，他们请来了很多生意上的伙伴，像是炫耀一般的在人群中大笑，而安娜只在开场出现了一下，便不知道躲到哪里去了。  
而帕西瓦尔从一开始的礼貌相迎，到厌烦没花多少时间。最后，他选择端着红酒杯，远远地站在一旁看那些人虚伪的言行，直到宴会的结束。  
然而心中的厌烦直到他回到家都没有减轻。  
帕西瓦尔躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，钟摆的声音被无限放大，滴答滴答地撞击他的脑仁。午夜一时的钟声敲响，他烦躁地翻身而起。  
“我去吹吹风。”他对门口守夜的侍从说道。  
帕西瓦尔离开自己压抑的家，夜晚清冷的空气扑面而来，他深吸一口气，感觉活了过来，他踢着脚下的石子，轻声发着牢骚，任由身体的本能驱使他前进，完全没注意到自己正往不远的森林走去。  
心中的憋闷全都散去时，他已走进森林的深处，他并不感到害怕，这里作为他儿时的游乐场早已烂熟于心。他揣着兜哼起了歌，很意外的在口袋里摸到了一个环形硬物，拿出来一看，才发现自己竟然把婚礼上用的戒指带出来了。  
他把玩着手中的戒指陷入沉思，再过不久这枚戒指将要套在安娜的无名指上。一想至此，他深深地叹了口气，并不是说他讨厌那个女孩，恰恰相反，接触过安娜后，他愈发觉得像她这样像鸟儿般自由的姑娘应该去找其他人，他们家除了名，和束缚住天性的牢笼外，再也给不出什么了。思索间，帕西瓦尔被脚下凸起的树根绊得一个踉跄，手中的戒指飞了出去，划出一个漂亮的弧线，正好套在地上的一根枯枝上。  
他有些庆幸也有些失落。幸好没丢，不然无法向家族交代；丢了就好了，婚礼可以延期，黄了更好。他也不知道哪种情绪更多一些。  
他走过去想要捡起戒指，然而那支枯枝抢先动了起来，把他吓了一跳。接下来的事更是匪夷所思，超乎了他的常识。戴着戒指的枯枝从地里钻出，上面还套着一只荷叶花边的袖子，接下来是另一边，然后是头，接下来是身子，很快，一具会动的，干干巴巴的尸体站在他的面前，从穿着上来判断是一名女性。  
“死后我还没有被活人求过婚。”  
女性亡者的声带还没有被泥土腐蚀，保持着生前悦耳的声音，她抓了抓头，大把干枯的暗金色发丝从头皮上掉落，像冬季一碰就碎的枯草，她苍白的嘴唇弯起一个颇显尴尬的弧度。  
帕西瓦尔眼前一黑，晕了过去。  
不知道过了多久，帕西瓦尔逐渐苏醒过来，他感觉自己做了一个恐怖的梦，在梦里他把戒指套在了亡者的手上。  
“你醒了？”  
他刚要松口气，就被这个声音吓了一跳，这不就是那个亡者声音吗？他勉强的偏过头，刚才的那名亡者的脸进入他的视线，他差点又昏过去一次。  
“你等会再晕。”  
亡者一把将帕西瓦尔拽起，让他正视自己。他这才注意到自己像是在凉亭这类的地方，他正躺在这里冰冷的地上。  
亡者的面目离他很近，让他无法不去看那张脸，这才有机会仔细观察她。她看上去很年轻，这说明她在最好的年华被死神收割了生命，这让人惋惜；她打扮得很新潮，让人无法猜测出她具体死亡的年代，但帕西瓦尔觉得这名亡者的实际年龄或许比他想的要大很多。她没有光泽的金色发丝耷拉在头皮上摇摇欲坠，深色的大眼有些无神，其中一边有些怪异的凸出，好像随时都会掉下来，皮肤干巴巴的没有一点弹性，虽然整体感官打了折扣，但不难看出她生前时的靓丽，如果她还活着，肯定是一个极受欢迎的姑娘，但现在，她只是一个皮肤青灰的死人。  
“先自我介绍一下，我叫奎妮，奎妮·戈德斯坦恩。”亡者说，“你呢？”  
“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”他回答。  
“你好，格雷夫斯先生。”奎妮简短的问候了一声，“然后这个，”她抬起左手晃了晃手指，戒指在她的无名指上闪闪发光，“位置太不凑巧了，咱们因为这枚戒指的关系变成了婚约者，你别这么看我，我试了半天都摘不下来，所以，”她点了点帕西瓦尔，面露无奈，“你成为了我的丈夫。”  
帕西瓦尔简直无法接受这件事：“请不要开玩笑了戈德斯坦恩小姐，我，跟你？”  
“我也不想开这个玩笑，无名指的意义你也懂，现在咱们是无法反驳的夫妻关系。”她又晃了晃手指，强调了一下戒指的存在。  
“我不想。”帕西瓦尔非常抗拒。  
“我更不想，我有未婚夫了，我可怜的雅各布如果知道了肯定很伤心。”  
帕西瓦尔没想到自己被嫌弃了，还是被一个死人。他刚要开口继续争论就被对方打断。  
“嘘，安静，别说话了，我带你去见萨满巫师，这种情况只能找她求助。”奎妮在唇前竖起食指表示噤声，“你不能再发出过多的活人气息了，不然会造成众多亡者的不安。”  
她指了指旁边，几个亡者聚在一起窃窃私语，他们不时瞥向帕西瓦尔的目光让他有些膈应，他感觉自己就像让人肆意参观的珍禽异兽。  
“请不要介意，你这种情况太少见了，当年只有萨满巫师活着来过这里。”奎妮略带歉意地说道。  
为了躲避那几个亡者的窥视，他们离开了凉亭。看着外面的一切，帕西瓦尔才真正意识到自己真的以活人的身份进入了亡者的世界。  
这里的天空没有日月交替，甚至都不见星辰的一点光芒，但并不是想象中那样漆黑一片，更像是人间的太阳逐渐下沉时散发的余韵，只不过在这里，温暖的橘色蒙上一片灰败之感，更显得死气沉沉。这让帕西瓦尔有些不寒而栗，他宁可这里黑黢黢的。  
路边的橡树被自身的枯枝与怪异的瘤节组成了张牙舞爪的怪物，它们零散的竖立在道路两旁，迎接过往的亡者。站在枝头的骨鸦不时发出几声凄凉的鸣叫，提醒着它的存在。再往前，漫山遍野的水晶兰映入帕西瓦尔的眼中，他不由自主地发出一声赞叹。一束束水晶兰低垂着头，透明的花瓣如同面纱，遮隐住它们的面目，侧耳倾听仿佛能听到它们的喃喃细语，招引迷途的灵魂投入它们的怀抱。  
“别被勾了魂。”奎妮的提醒恰好印证了帕西瓦尔的猜想，美丽的事物总是有一定的危险。  
“前面就到了，萨满巫师就住在那个塔顶。”她指了指不远处的城镇中最突出的建筑，其歪斜的程度让帕西瓦尔感觉那座塔迟早会塌。  
“你再用这些泥把脸抹一抹，遮遮你身上的活人味儿。”她又指了指边上的泥土，“你也不想造成轰动吧。”  
帕西瓦尔一想到刚才的视线，他不得不听从。  
城镇越来越近，形态各异的亡者们开始零星出现，偶尔有一两个向奎妮打招呼的时候询问帕西瓦尔的来历，也都被她顺利的搪塞过去，谁都没注意到他的不同，这让他松了口气。  
当他们敲开萨满巫师那扇挂满被蜘蛛筑了巢的捕梦网的门时，帕西瓦尔刚放下的心很快又提了起来，萨满巫师的样子比奎妮更有冲击力，她就像亡灵节的骷髅，除了脸上还有点肉外其余地方都变成了白骨，那些骨头上画满了花哨的图案，连骨节的尖端都不放过，嵌上了闪闪发光的金丝，最夸张的是在她的胸腔里看到了缠绕在上面的玫瑰花藤，艳丽的红色在其中怒放。  
“哦，我可爱的奎妮，我还以为再看到你要等到你和雅各布的婚礼上了。”萨满巫师亲昵的与奎妮行了贴面礼，她没有帕西瓦尔想的那样威严，反而更像邻家的老奶奶那样可亲。  
“本来的确是这样的。”奎妮抽泣了几声，抹了下不存在的眼泪，“都是因为他，”她看了眼身后的帕西瓦尔，亮出了左手的戒指，“和这个。”  
“哦！我的天！我的天！活人的戒指！神圣的誓约！”萨满巫师发出一声惊叫，身上的骨头抖了几抖，“到底出了什么事！”  
奎妮不等帕西瓦尔出声，率先说了起来，萨满巫师的眉越皱越深，几乎要看不到她的眼睛。等奎妮说完，萨满巫师重重叹了口气。  
“唉……这可麻烦了。先进来吧，咱们要好好想想。”萨满巫师让开了一人宽的空间让奎妮进去，却拦下了帕西瓦尔，“这件事要请你回避一下了，呃——”萨满巫师一时忘记了帕西瓦尔的名字。  
“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”奎妮在一旁提醒。  
“哦，对，帕西瓦尔，”萨满巫师直呼其名，“我们需要对此商讨一下。”  
说完，萨满巫师关上了她的门，留下帕西瓦尔与扎住在门上捕梦网的蜘蛛面面相觑，他好像看到了那只蜘蛛向他抛了媚眼。  
萨满巫师从门缝中确定帕西瓦尔没有傻站在门前后，挥舞着手杖，哄赶站在椅背上的骨鸦：“雾尼，快，叫纽特过来。”  
名为雾尼的骨鸦怪叫一声飞了出去。  
“您要做什么？”奎妮不解。  
“你会知道的。”萨满巫师露出一个高深莫测的笑容。  
帕西瓦尔在门外等了很久，开始有些无聊，他张望着四周，感觉这里并没有想象中的那样可怕，他打算稍微离开一会，四处去看看，毕竟这里好像没他什么事。  
“我要是你就听萨满巫师的话，老老实实站在这里。”  
温和的声音从不远处传来，帕西瓦尔顺着声音的方向看到一名肩膀上站着骨鸦的棕发男性亡者正向他走来。这名亡者穿着考究，举止得体，看上去二十多岁，年纪不大的样子，帕西瓦尔再次在心中感叹生命的无常。与奎妮青灰色的皮肤不同，他更偏向灰白色，能隐约看到几颗雀斑，眼睛的晶状体有些浑浊看不出虹膜原本的颜色，他有一条腿好像有点不灵便，让他走起路来有些跛。  
“你就是那名误闯进来的活人吧，我叫纽特，”他伸出手自我介绍道，“专门负责与活人打交道，没想到设立几百年的活人对策司终于有业务了。”  
听他的声音没有一丝对这件事充满戒备的感觉，反而带着一丝风趣。  
“帕西瓦尔。”帕西瓦尔也礼貌的伸出手，握了握那只干干巴巴的手，冰冷的温度让他哆嗦了一下。  
“纽特你总算来了！”萨满巫师听到了屋外的动静迅速开了门，“进来，你们都进来。”  
他们一进屋，纽特率先开口：“我听说这件事了，萨满巫师您打算怎么做？”  
“我查遍了文献，这是亡者之国头一遭遇到的事，我毫无头绪，偏偏这种誓约又不能轻易解除。”萨满巫师在摞成山的大部头书籍里翻找，“现在的办法就只有一个，活人与死人既然不能在一起，那就让活人喝下‘潘多拉的魔药’成为我们的一员。”她看向帕西瓦尔又补充了一句，“简单来讲就是喝下毒药，成为亡者。”  
帕西瓦尔宁可她没有这个补充。  
“只有这个办法吗？”他不甘心的问。  
“是的。”萨满巫师没有再看他，继续找她需要的那本书，终于在一处积满灰尘的角落里找到了：“啊哈！让我好找。”  
“萨满巫师，我不愿意，真的没有别的办法了吗？”奎妮在旁边小声抗议，这对帕西瓦尔来讲如同天籁，他希望她多说几句。  
“奎妮，我可怜的孩子。”萨满巫师走过去抱了抱她，“忘掉雅各布吧。”  
奎妮难掩伤心，她哭着跑了出去，走时还狠狠撞了帕西瓦尔一下，像是泄愤。他觉得自己很无辜，明明他也是受害者。  
“可怜的奎妮。”纽特替她惋惜。  
“要死的人是我！”帕西瓦尔立刻不干了。  
“抱歉，你也很可怜。”纽特赶紧补充了一句。  
“如果没有你的戒指就没这么多事了。”萨满巫师不屑地哼了一声，“我不会可怜你的，大晚上没事拿着戒指瞎走，只能算你活该。”  
“你！”帕西瓦尔就要冲过去跟她拼命了，既然他要死，不介意先揍这个烦人的萨满一顿，纽特立刻拦在他前面充当和事佬，阻止他去干这种傻事。招惹萨满巫师？这也只有对她一无所知的帕西瓦尔干得出来，亡者之国的人可没人敢动她。  
“这个药剂比我想的要难一些，弄死个活人而已，怎么这么麻烦。”萨满巫师没工夫管帕西瓦尔的小情绪，看着书上记载的配料表不耐烦的絮絮叨叨起来，“说起来，不知道我的小安娜怎么样了，她可是一个不输给我的萨满巫师，或许她能有些新点子。”  
从她嘴里说出的名字让帕西瓦尔一愣，这个与他未婚妻一样的名字让他浮想联翩，或许他还有救，只要他能回去。这个想法刚一冒头，他立刻就开始实施了。  
“萨满巫师，我有一个请求。”  
“说。”  
“我要回家跟家里人说一下，毕竟婚姻是件大事。”  
“对！没错！”萨满巫师喜笑颜开，“还要举办一场盛大的婚礼，我们这个死寂的亡者之国终于又要热闹起来了。”  
帕西瓦尔看着那张笑嘻嘻的脸，实在是想给她一拳，纽特看出他的脸色不对，抓着对方的胳膊把他往外拽。  
“萨满巫师，我先带他去我的办公室做个备案。”纽特紧接着又对帕西瓦尔解释了一句，“别紧张就是走个过场，我的办公室就在下面，做完备案，你就能回去了。”  
帕西瓦尔压下心中对萨满巫师的怒火，跟纽特下楼去他的办公室。  
纽特坐在他的办公椅上有些紧张，翻找羊皮纸的动作都有些僵硬——虽然他已经很僵硬了。  
“咱们先走一下流程。”纽特的焦虑持续着，他佯装咳嗽了好几下，嘴角也扯了好几次，可就是不知如何开口，握着羽毛笔的手在羊皮纸上点了好几下，留下一个个墨点。  
帕西瓦尔有些看不下去了，他指了指那张快被点成占星图的羊皮纸。  
“哦！”纽特发出一声惊呼，手忙脚乱的想要擦拭干净，却弄得一团糟，最后他把那张羊皮纸揉成一团扔进纸篓，换了一张新的。  
“咳嗯。”他又清了次嗓子，“抱歉，你是活人对策司接待的第一个活人，我有点紧张。那么，姓名。”  
“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。”  
“格雷夫斯？”纽特挑了挑眉，有些感慨，“原来你是在我们之后掌管这片土地的一族的人啊。”  
纽特无意的感慨让帕西瓦尔大吃一惊，他从没想过眼前这个干巴巴的死人小子竟是一个古老家族的一员。  
“你是斯卡曼德一族的？”  
纽特点点头：“你听说过我们？”  
“是的，传说是招惹了王室被赐死了，所有人被砍了头。”  
“是啊，哥哥不想抛弃自己的未婚妻，最后被恼羞成怒的公主按了一个莫须有的罪名。”纽特拉下一点衣领露出脖子上缝合的伤口，他扯了扯嘴角，本想露出一个苦笑，但僵硬的肌肉只让他的表情变得狰狞，“不过没关系，公主死后上了这里的审判庭，判了她第二次死亡，哥哥亲手执行的，现在他和他的妻子在世界各地蜜月旅行中。”  
“这样啊。”帕西瓦尔有点被纽特的伤口和他讲的事吓到了，立刻换了另一个话题，“那你知道阿提这个人吗？”  
关于阿提，帕西瓦尔只在博物馆里见过她的照片，那是斯卡曼德一族为数不多的遗物之一。关于她，博物馆只介绍是斯卡曼德一族最小的孩子，纵使是历史学者也未查出她真实的名字，只有阿提这个昵称留给了后人。帕西瓦尔至今都忘不了那个头发蓬松，脸上肉乎乎，笑起来暖暖的孩子。  
“你是说我吗？”这次纽特的回答直接惊掉了帕西瓦尔的下巴，“我哥哥叫我‘小阿提’。”  
帕西瓦尔做梦都没有想到自己的初恋是个男孩子，而且阴差阳错的让他们以这种形式见面。现实的反差让他有些痛心。  
“我见过你的照片，在博物馆里，是斯卡曼德一族为数不多的遗物之一。”  
“原来如此，突然被叫昵称，真是吓了我一跳。”纽特清呵一声，表情柔和了许多，像是回忆起生前的美好时光，“咱们继续吧，不能耽误你回去。”  
备案的录入很快就写好了，不过是几个简单的问题。纽特把羽毛笔放回墨水瓶后，他们又聊了很久，他的谈吐与丰富的见闻深深吸引了帕西瓦尔，他们聊得很投机，甚至到了能互相开玩笑的地步，如果不是地点不对，他恨不得就留在这里不走了。  
“你们聊的还真是投机。”萨满巫师的声音从门口传来，“我可是等了好半天。”  
“抱歉，我们……”纽特想要解释，被她打断。  
“好了好了，不用解释。”萨满巫师对帕西瓦尔招手，“走，跟我来，我送你回去。”  
纽特有些不放心，跟着他们一起离开，他的这个举动惹得萨满巫师嗤笑：“我可从没见你这么不放心谁，忒修斯都没这个待遇吧？”  
“请您不要拿我开玩笑了。”纽特被她的话弄得有些尴尬。  
帕西瓦尔心中有些暖意，没想到在这里还有人能这么关心他。他们一路走到城镇外的那一片开满水晶兰的地方，帕西瓦尔感觉自己整个人要被吸进去了。  
“好了好了，闭上眼，过程很快的。”  
萨满巫师敲了敲帕西瓦尔的额头，白色的烟雾从他脚底蔓延，直到笼罩他的全身，烟雾逐渐散去，那里已经没了他的身影。  
帕西瓦尔紧紧闭着自己的眼睛生怕看到点什么不该看的，等他好不容易鼓起勇气睁开一丝丝小缝的时候，发现他已经被送回来了。月亮早已不在原来的位置，夜幕裹卷着她离开，等待下一个夜晚降临，东边泛起鱼肚白，整片天空逐渐明亮起来，昭示着太阳即将升起。  
帕西瓦尔没想到自己竟然在那里呆了这么久，紧绷了一晚的神经松懈下来，睡意席卷了他，去找安娜的事情被他暂时扔在了脑后，他踉跄的往家的方向走去，他急需好好睡上一觉，没准一觉醒来，之前发生的事不过就是一场荒诞无比的梦。

帕西瓦尔被萨满巫师送离亡者之国后，纽特显得有些失落，他随手摘下一朵水晶兰在手中把玩，但他的思绪早不知飘到了何方。  
“纽特你怎么还在这里转悠呢？”萨满巫师拄着拐杖走到纽特身边。  
“想点事。”纽特看着手中的水晶兰，回答得漫不经心。  
“说起来，我记得你好像很羡慕你哥哥组建了家庭，还环游世界。”萨满巫师看他这样子，感觉好像知道点了什么，“有目标了吗？我知道你不好意思开口，我可以帮你去说说。”  
纽特被她的话弄得不知所措，他顺手从地上揪了一把水晶兰，慌张开口：“萨满巫师，把我送到人间一趟，我去给帕西瓦尔送几朵花，省得让他担心咱们不守约。”  
看着纽特消失的地方，萨满巫师抓了抓下巴：“看样子，我家安娜马上就要出场了。”

帕西瓦尔一直睡到下午才醒，他睁开眼看到的是一如既往熟悉的环境，满心欢喜的觉得昨天的事都是一场梦。然而他想错了，当他扭头看到床头的花瓶里插了一束水晶兰时，恐惧从下至上的侵蚀着他。他的身体颤抖着，是因为对未来的惧怕还是寒冷，他不得而知，他只知道，他要快点行动了。  
他悄悄的离开去找安娜，一路躲避着行人，穿行于无人的小道，花费了更多的时间才来到目的地。他悄然绕过正门去往后花园，祈祷着安娜在那里。谢天谢地的是，帕西瓦尔透过缠绕在栅栏的枝叶缝隙看到了她。卸下了那天华丽的礼服和繁重的装饰，安娜露出属于她这个年纪应有的模样，她赤着脚，悠然的在后花园里荡着秋千，身边没有任何侍从，只有一只胖得超乎人想象的橘猫费劲地梳理自己的毛发。帕西瓦尔握了握拳，他在心中给自己鼓劲，虽然他不想贸然地过去——这有违他的礼节，但现在顾不得那么多了。他狼狈的翻墙而过，发出尴尬的声响，半途还掉了只鞋，刮破了衣服。他在原地整理了半天才向安娜走去。  
“萨博沃奇小姐。”他出声叫道。  
“你好。”安娜停下动作，没有露出过多的意外，她可是全程看着对方如何笨拙的翻墙进来，费劲地整理衣物，她就差笑出声了。安娜捂着嘴，防止自己真的笑出来，对帕西瓦尔直呼其名：“帕西瓦尔，你怎么出现在我家？瞧你这一身乱糟糟的，你的脸色也不太好，出什么事了？”  
她的问题像连珠炮，一个接着一个，还带着点幸灾乐祸。帕西瓦尔对此应接不暇，他决定哪个都不回答，直接说他前来的目的。  
“萨博沃奇小姐，你先听我说，你是个好姑娘，你应该找比我更优秀的人，而不是为了那一点无用的头衔与我结婚。”  
“所以呢？”安娜眨了眨眼睛，啃了一口不知什么时候掏出来的苹果，坐在秋千上晃着她白皙纤细的小腿，没有想象中的不安，只有一脸知道答案的无所谓。  
“我想放你自由，跟你解除婚约。”帕西瓦尔说。  
这句话在他心中演练了无数遍，他不认为这会伤了对方的心，他更觉得比起婚姻，安娜更想要的是自由，现在看她的样子，他觉得自己赌对了，但如果他想的没错的话，这样贸然解除婚约可能会惹怒她，一想至此，他觉得接下来或许应该担心一下自己的生命安全。  
“正好我也不想跟你结婚。”安娜的回答脱口而出，没有任何迟疑，这个回答没有出乎帕西瓦尔的意料，而且看她的反应，他不用担心自己的生命安危了。  
安娜眨了眨眼，眼珠一转，好像从刚才的对话里琢磨到了什么，露出恍然大悟的表情：“所以你看上了哪家的小姑娘？”  
安娜的直白让帕西瓦尔一愣，他突然发现对方或许是一个很好说话的姑娘，也放下了心中的包袱将他与奎妮的事道出。  
安娜被帕西瓦尔的故事说得一愣一愣，过了好一阵才从这些爆炸的信息中缓过来，她三两下啃完手中的苹果，开始晃起秋千。  
“虽然是个女的，但是个死人？我真不知道该祝福你还是该说你口味独特。”  
“两边我都不选。”帕西瓦尔黑着脸，他轻咳了几声，换了一种语气，“安娜·萨博沃奇，你是萨满的子嗣，你能帮帮我吗？”  
“你遇见我曾祖母了？”安娜立刻就明白帕西瓦尔话中的意思了，刚才她假装担惊受怕的戏算是白演。  
“是的。”帕西瓦尔大方承认。  
“她还好吗？是不是还穿的那么花哨啊？她以前风湿得厉害，不知道死了以后还疼不疼？”安娜又连珠炮的问了一堆。  
“你帮不帮？”帕西瓦尔没有什么耐心回答问题。  
“不，你刚刚单方面取消了你我的婚姻，然后立刻求我办事，你的顺序好像有点搞错了。”  
“萨满巫师不是更崇尚自由吗？而且你也不爱我。”帕西瓦尔露出震惊的表情。  
“曾祖母再崇尚自由不也有了我的父亲？况且不爱不代表被你拒绝就不会受伤啊。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你的自负与高傲害了你，招惹萨满就是你的第一个错误。”安娜从秋千上站起，从兜里掏出一堆奇怪的东西，“我惩罚你回去！”  
帕西瓦尔倍感不妙，拔腿就跑，但脚下的地面随着安娜嘴里发出的晦涩难懂的音节变得如泥潭一样难以前行，随着她将手中的物品扔在地上，帕西瓦尔彻底被大地吞噬。  
安娜看着他消失的地方默默的叹了口气：“曾祖母，您到底要干什么？活人怎么可能会爱上死人呢。”  
帕西瓦尔又回到了亡者之国。此时他狼狈不堪，不像第一次来时那样干干净净，现在他浑身挂满泥土和腐败的，不知何物的东西，令他自豪的一丝不苟的头发也凌乱的垂到两侧。他在心中大骂一声该死，萨满巫师果然都是一群疯子！  
他从地上爬起来努力掸掉衣服上令人作呕的泥土时，纽特柔和的声音从身后传来，给他了一丝安慰。  
“帕西瓦尔？你回来的真快！”纽特向他走过来，“你怎么把自己弄得这么脏？”  
“是啊，一点……小意外。”  
帕西瓦尔不敢说自己去找安娜求救，他随意的对此一带而过，纽特并没怀疑什么，只露出担心的表情，抓着帕西瓦尔的袖子开始帮他拍下后背的泥土，他小瞧了纽特的力气，几乎要被拍得吐出血来。他瞄了一眼对方的手臂，甚至都没他的粗，可再瞧那个大得出奇的力气，看样子这些都不过是假象，只是看似细弱罢了。  
“你看到我插在花瓶里的花了吗？”纽特问他。  
他的话让帕西瓦尔吃了一惊：“那束水晶兰是你放的？”  
“是的，如果吓到你了的话，我很抱歉。”纽特露出歉意的表情。  
不知为何，帕西瓦尔立刻就原谅了对方，可能是想到了他在博物馆里的那张照片。  
“说起来，你为什么会被称为阿提？”帕西瓦尔的这个问题不经大脑便说出口，他立刻就后悔了，毕竟太过突兀。  
“我的中间名是阿尔忒弥斯。”纽特没觉得什么，直接回答了他。  
“月亮女神。”  
“是啊，与现在的我可是一点都不搭，蝾螈到还是蛮适合的。”  
纽特毫不介意的自我打趣让帕西瓦尔痛心，他试探地问道：“那，我能叫你阿提吗？”  
纽特像被下了定身咒，一动不动地看着帕西瓦尔，直到对方伸手在他眼前晃了晃才猛然缓过神。  
“不、不过是哥、哥哥小时候给我起的昵称而已，这……这没什么好叫的。”纽特磕磕巴巴地说道，他的手紧张地拽着衣服下摆，“请、请继续叫我纽特。”  
他的反应让帕西瓦尔觉得新奇极了，他想，如果死人还能脸红，那纽特现在肯定是熟透了的苹果。一想到这个画面，帕西瓦尔笑了起来，与此同时，一股奇妙的感觉从他心底腾起，但只是出现了一下就被他压了下去，他觉得太过荒谬，眼前的人早就不是照片里那个可爱的孩子，只是一个死物，他不应该动心。  
乱七八糟的想法在骨鸦出现的那一刻被抛到脑后，它落在纽特的肩头发出难听的怪叫。  
“萨满巫师那边准备好了，你做好心理准备了吗？”纽特把骨鸦的话传达给了帕西瓦尔。  
“我能说没有吗？”帕西瓦尔无奈地回答他。  
“的确是不能。”纽特拍了拍他的肩膀，带他前往萨满巫师的住处。  
萨满巫师与奎妮早就等在了那里，一个满脸期盼，一个忧心忡忡。  
“喝下吧，然后欢迎你成为我们的一员。”萨满巫师语调欢快地向帕西瓦尔递过一杯还在冒着泡的奇怪液体。  
事已至此，帕西瓦尔放弃了挣扎，他接过杯子的时候甚至在想就这样摆脱家族的牵制或许也是好事。他与奎妮共同喝下了那杯液体。  
不可思议的事情发生了，戴在奎妮手上怎样都拿不下来的戒指从上面滑落，掉在地上发出清脆的声音。  
“这是？”帕西瓦尔对事情的意外发展有些不敢置信。  
“惊喜吗！”奎妮一改伤心的样子，开心地拍着手，“抱歉，跟你开了个玩笑，我不可能放弃我的宝贝雅各布，但又实在忍不住想逗逗你。”她用手指掰出了一个鬼脸，“你当时的表情太严肃了。”  
帕西瓦尔没有管奎妮说什么，他只看向纽特：“你也跟着他们一起骗了我？”  
纽特一言不发，只站在原地紧张地搓着手，如果不是他的头发在前后晃动，根本看不出他在点头。  
帕西瓦尔对此实在是无语，他担惊受怕了这么长时间，竟然被人合起伙来耍了，甚至包括他最欣赏的纽特。他想发火，但在这里他肯定处在劣势。他的拳头松了紧，紧了松，最后吐出一口浊气，不咸不淡的说：“嗯，真是，惊喜。”  
几个亡者看出了他的情绪不好，知道玩笑开过了，都不敢再多说一句。萨满巫师最是直接，她都不走到帕西瓦尔跟前，她只是用手杖敲敲地面便将他再次送回到了人间。  
人间此时已是深夜，夜晚的冷风划过帕西瓦尔的脸颊让他清醒了几分，他无奈地抬起头看着头顶的月亮叹了口气：“至少婚约接触了。”  
解除了与奎妮的婚约，帕西瓦尔松心了几天，可在这段时日里，每当他闭上眼，满脑子都是亡者之国的事，或者说是纽特的事。他突然发觉纽特的样子并没有那么可怕，甚至跟别的亡者相比较之下他更正常一点，还很耐看。  
我爱上他了？这是他睡着前最后的想法。  
“你爱上他了。”安娜窝在沙发里啃着苹果，耐心的听完帕西瓦尔的话后，斩钉截铁地做了总结。  
自从帕西瓦尔被发现曾偷跑去见了安娜以后，萨博沃奇夫妇就直接明目张胆的把她送到格雷夫斯的大宅，美名其曰与未来的丈夫联络感情。但经过那次的开诚布公的谈话，他们不需要虚伪的聊一些不痛不痒的事情，一直都是各干各的，即使说话也是谈一些关于亡者之国的事，就像今天这样。  
“你太直接了。”帕西瓦尔有些皱眉。  
“我说的是事实。”安娜不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“说真的，咱们上次都摊开了，你为什么还要跟我结婚？面子？家族的延续？”  
“不知道。”帕西瓦尔面对安娜的问题，面露迷茫。  
“哈！”安娜讥讽的嘲笑了一声，“不敢面对真心的胆小鬼，出去，不想见到你！”  
“这里是我家。”  
“哦，那我走。”  
安娜是说干就干的类型，她毫不犹豫的离开格雷夫斯的大宅，留下垂头丧气的帕西瓦尔。  
然而当天晚上，安娜就给了他一个惊吓。  
安娜穿着一身黑袍，面无表情地站在帕西瓦尔屋外的阳台上，透过窗子阴沉的看着他。顶端挂满羽毛和细小骨头的手杖敲击玻璃窗发出清脆的响声，这个声音穿透屋外的电闪雷鸣清晰地钻入帕西瓦尔的耳中。这个惊悚的画面大概就这样永远烙印在他的脑海中无法磨灭了。  
帕西瓦尔匆忙从床上爬起，裹上睡袍，给安娜开了窗，她没有任何表示，径直走进卧室，站在房间的正中央。  
“给你一个机会再见到纽特，你愿不愿意。”安娜阴森的声音让帕西瓦尔不寒而栗，即使她说的是他这段时间一直在想的事。  
“我……”他还是举棋不定。  
“下去吧！”  
安娜不等帕西瓦尔说完，及其不耐烦地向他怀里扔了个东西，随即她挑起了怪异的舞蹈，手杖在地板上敲击出规律。帕西瓦尔还没有反应过来，他的世界便突然上下颠倒，掉入了一张陌生的床上，撞上了一个硬邦邦的身体。  
“帕西瓦尔？”纽特戴着一顶滑稽的尖角睡帽，捧着本书惊讶地看着突然掉在自己床上的男人。  
“纽特？”帕西瓦尔才是最不可思议的那一个，他手忙脚乱的想要解释，又想要从对方的床上下来，不协调的动作让他显得可笑至极。  
这个过程中，他看到手边有什么在闪，一低头，便看到那枚曾经戴在奎妮左手无名指的戒指正静静躺在那里，他猜到了戒指出现在这里的原因，安娜扔给他的东西八成就是这个。他想都没想，抓起戒指就戴在了纽特的无名指上，是那样合适。  
等帕西瓦尔反应过来自己做了什么的时候，他正跟纽特大眼瞪小眼，互相都没从突发的状况醒过神来。纽特是最先有所举动的，但他只是看着无名指叹了口气。  
“不不不，并不是你想的那样！”帕西瓦尔猛地回过神，极力辩解，“去找萨满巫师，对，去找她！”  
纽特抓住了帕西瓦尔的衣角，抬头看向他：“我能说我愿意吗？”  
帕西瓦尔感觉自己在纽特无神的眼中看到了光，璀璨如星。  
“你……当然可以。”他的声音柔了下来，随着他的回答，仿佛在对方眼中看到了更多的光。  
“为什么？”  
为什么是我？剩下的半句话帕西瓦尔没敢问。  
“喜欢一个人需要理由吗？”纽特笑了笑，虽然还是僵硬无比，但在帕西瓦尔眼里这已经不算什么了，“就像你选择了我，我为什么不能选择你呢？”  
纽特的回答让帕西瓦尔觉得自己问了个愚蠢的问题。  
“我们去找萨满巫师吧。”这次换帕西瓦尔主动提出来。  
“好。”  
从床上被抓起来的萨满巫师没有露出不满，只是表情有些严肃：“看样子这次真的需要潘多拉的魔药出场了。”  
她从书柜的最角落翻出一本积灰严重的书，她一页一页翻找，终于找到自己想要的那一页：“唔，让我瞧瞧，需要黑猫木乃伊的三根睫毛，猫头鹰的笑声，追月蛛褪下的第一个壳，暴食兔子的后腿骨，还有亡者的一滴眼泪。”她合上书，满意地点点头，“还好都是能找到的材料，我送你们去找暴食兔子吧，其余的我来搞定，顺便再确认一下咒语。”  
萨满巫师跳起了跟安娜截然不同的怪异舞蹈，手杖在地面上敲击出与之不同的旋律。帕西瓦尔和纽特眼前的空气开始扭曲，等到恢复正常时他们出现在了一个陌生的地方，头顶上的下弦月悬挂在夜空，与树木扭曲的枯枝组合成一个狰狞的哭脸，让人不寒而栗。  
“这里给人很不舒服的感觉。”帕西瓦尔戒备着四周，感觉随时会从看不到的阴暗角落里窜出能将他们吞吃入腹的怪兽。  
“你说的对。”纽特赞成他的看法，他比对方更了解暴食兔子的危害。  
暴食兔子原本是亡者之国里食腐兔的分支，以残暴闻名的它们被驱逐出亡者之国，魔咒禁锢在这片土地，他们为了填饱肚子甚至不惜互相啃食。在这里找到暴食兔子并不难，最难的是拿到它的后腿骨。  
就像现在，他们正面对一只用猩红的双眼虎视眈眈地盯着他们，准备伺机而动的暴食兔子。  
“盯着它的眼睛，千万不要退缩，只要分神一下，你就会成为它肚子里的食物。”纽特轻声提醒道。  
“这可真是了不得的玩意儿，你可没说这东西快半人高了。”帕西瓦尔咬牙切齿的抗议。  
他们紧绷着神经不敢大意一秒，然而出人意料的事发生了，另一只暴食兔子不知从哪里窜出将这一只撞出很远，随后又转头冲向帕西瓦尔与纽特。这一切发生得太快他们还没来得及反应，都觉得要交代在这里的时候，刚才被撞出去的兔子又冲了回来，就见这两只为了争夺进食的权利开始撕咬起来，威胁的嘶吼与痛苦的哀鸣混杂在一起传播得极远，其他的兔子迟早会循着声音与血腥味找到这里，但帕西瓦尔他们迟迟不肯离去，兔子的肢体因打斗四散在周围，这其中就包含了一条沾着黑色血液的后腿。  
纽特给帕西瓦尔打了一个少安毋躁的手势，他缓慢地向那两只打得难舍难分的兔子走去，幸好它们的注意力完全都在对方身上，无暇顾及其他，纽特顺利的摸到后腿抱起就跑。他们一路狂奔，掠过耳畔的风声中甚至能听见越来越多的兔子的嘶吼。  
纽特不用呼吸，不知道累，他一瘸一拐的跑在最前面，紧紧握着帕西瓦尔的手，拽着他逃离这片被诅咒了的土地。帕西瓦尔的体温驱赶了冰冷，逐渐传递给纽特，这炙热的温度从手掌蔓延，仿佛激活了他早已停止跳动的心脏，撞击着他的胸膛。纽特在心底期盼这条路没有尽头，就这样一直奔跑下去。  
他们终于逃出了森林，不约而同的一起瘫倒在地。  
“哦天呐，太惊险了！我的心脏感觉要跳出来了！”纽特躺在地上，用还残留着热度的手捂在心脏的位置上。  
“你早就没有心跳了，我的心脏才是真的要跳出来了。”帕西瓦尔也不管不顾的躺在地上，任由尘土脏了他的衣服，上气不接下气的粗喘着。  
“嗯，你说得对。”  
或许是逃出危机而松了一口气，也或许是被刚才的对话戳到了笑点，他们两个不约而同地笑了起来，帕西瓦尔最辛苦，他本来就累得不行，大笑又让他更不能好好呼吸，他几乎要晕厥过去，等笑够了，他才注意到天空的星星几乎近在咫尺，银河是那样壮观，他早就不记得自己有多少年没有抬头看过星星了，他伸出手想要去抓住。  
“真美啊。”  
“嗯。”  
他们静静地躺在地上，欣赏这难得的美景。突然的安静让纽特逐渐冷静了下来，所有的一切发生得太过迅速，从帕西瓦尔的出现，到他给自己戴上戒指，又来到这里拿暴食兔子的后腿，这让他来不及思考。他开始恐慌，这都是真的吗？这不是帕西瓦尔对那个玩笑的报复吗？可无名指上的戒指在提醒他这都是真的，身边的人也是真的，一个活人为了能跟他在一起愿意付出生命。纽特觉得自己自私极了，他是喜欢帕西瓦尔不假，从第一眼看到他的时候开始，可对方呢？他真的会无悔地去死，而不是因为一时的冲动？纽特想了很多，他越想越害怕，甚至开始退缩。  
他从地上爬起，郑重地看向帕西瓦尔：“帕西瓦尔。”  
“嗯？”  
“你回去吧。”纽特的话让帕西瓦尔一惊，“我不能这么自私的为了跟你生活在一起而剥夺你生的权利。”  
“纽特！”帕西瓦尔没想到对方会突然说这些，他直面了自己的真心，他是愿意的。  
“你走吧，咱们不合适，我会跟萨满巫师解释的。”纽特不等帕西瓦尔解释，翻身陷入地底，留下对方一人独自在地面。  
一切太突然了，帕西瓦尔还没有反应过来纽特就已经从他眼前消失，他的心感觉被生生挖走，痛到麻木。  
过了许久，闻讯赶来的安娜将沉默不语的帕西瓦尔带回了家，她什么都没说，她不清楚该如何去安慰一个失恋的人。  
纽特最后的反悔带给帕西瓦尔很大的打击，他心死了，对一切变得无所谓，他不再反抗，老老实实地准备婚礼。安娜知道这件事后简直急坏了，她以为帕西瓦尔很快就会恢复回来然后继续去追求真爱，而不是就这样随波逐流。她想了很多办法，甚至提出取消婚约的事，却被她的父母锁在房间一步不许迈出。最后，她能做的事除了占卜就是抱着自己的肥猫等待曾祖母那边的消息。  
日子一天天临近，帕西瓦尔才意识到戒指他没有带回来，还留在纽特的无名指上，一想到那天的事，他的心又开始抽痛起来。帕西瓦尔不知道该如何去说这件事，直到被人发现戒指不知去向，他也一直对此保持缄默，甚至连一个辩解的理由，或者一个谎言都不愿意说，这让他遭受到了严厉的指责和诸多的白眼。婚礼为此延期。  
安娜这次是真的无能为力了，只能不停占卜希望得到一些明示，然而每一次的答案都一样——没有突破便只能遗憾终生。她烦躁的将道具甩到地上，这简直就是无解。她因为看不下帕西瓦尔的犹犹豫豫，从而把他带到亡者之国的事让她受到了惩罚，这种事不可能再做第二次，现在就只能干巴巴的等待纽特突破自己心中的那道坎了。

“你为什么？”  
萨满巫师不知道这是第几次说这句话了，她实在搞不懂纽特，爱情就在他面前，只差一步就能握在手里了，然而这个傻小子临阵撒手，自己一个人回来躲在办公室里看着帕西瓦尔留下来的档案暗自神伤。  
“他还有几十年的岁月，他能拥有比我更好的人，我不能这么自私的把他拴在我身边，这对他不公平，他迟早会后悔的。”  
“那你就不后悔吗？”  
萨满巫师的话击穿纽特的心，他后悔，后悔对活人动心；后悔说的那句“我愿意”；更后悔一个人回来。万千的悔意涌上心头，化作一滴晶莹的泪珠从眼角滚落，正好滴在萨满巫师伸过来的瓶子里。  
“这是？”纽特不解她的举动。  
“毕竟材料还没齐呢。”萨满巫师冲他挤了挤眼。  
“我放弃了，算了吧。”  
“你这个傻孩子。”萨满巫师坐到纽特身边拍了拍他的手，犹豫了一下才讲实话说出口，“这其实不是让活人变成死人的药。”  
“不是？”纽特露出惊讶的表情。  
“不是，我当时之所以这么说也是为了试探那个活人小子是不是真心的，现在看来是没有问题。其实这是能让死人变成活人的禁术，成功率不高，而且还差一味材料。”  
“是什么？”  
“活人的爱。”  
“啊。”纽特轻叹一声，“我不认为会成功，我不知道他到底爱不爱我。”他看了看无名指上的戒指，“或许只是他的一时冲动，年轻人嘛。”  
纽特沉默了许久才再次开口：“萨满巫师，我现在想喝这个药。”  
“你疯了不成？现在喝就是死！真正的死！从这个世界彻底消失不见！”萨满巫师从座椅上跳起，举着手杖气急败坏地挥舞着，她都想撬开这个小子的脑壳看看是不是被蛆虫蛀坏了。  
“我没疯，既然无法跟他在一起那跟再死一次有什么区别？我活了二十多年，死了几百年，从未对一个人心动过，他，是第一个走进来的人，又是第一个给我带上戒指的人，或许里面有一些误会和冲动，但我真的很开心，能认识他，我已经知足了。”  
纽特的话让萨满巫师心中的大石落了地，谁再跟她说纽特是个榆木脑袋，对感情一窍不通，她就去暴打那人的头，吃掉那个腐烂的脑子。  
“那好，咱们也不兜圈子了。纽特，你回答我，你爱帕西瓦尔吗？”萨满巫师用从没有过的严肃语气问道。  
“我爱他！”纽特斩钉截铁的回答对方。  
“臭小子，你真是不给我省心！”萨满巫师用手杖轻敲纽特的脑袋，“我为了听到你的这个回答我等了多少天！听好了小子，安娜告诉我，那个活人小子爱你！”  
萨满巫师的话让纽特惊掉了下巴，他好不容易才把下巴接回到原来的位置。  
“萨满巫师，请不要拿我开玩笑。”  
“不，我从不拿我的宝贝安娜说的话开玩笑。”她表情柔和地看着纽特。  
纽特突然觉得自己一直担心的事有些可笑，他看向萨满巫师：“我要去见帕西瓦尔，然后喝那个药。”  
然而纽特来到人间的时机太不凑巧了，帕西瓦尔与安娜的婚礼就在今天，所有的街道被装饰一新，重新唤起的希望再次跌到低谷，纽特彻底看开了，或许他们的命就是如此，不断的错过。他决定最后去看看。为了躲避活人的目光，他绕了很多的路才来到教堂，这一路上他听到各种个样的事，关于新郎、新娘多么般配；关于戒指的丢失；关于格雷夫斯一族的财政状况，以及很多很多。这些声音指引着他来到教堂，这个时候帕西瓦尔与安娜就差交换戒指和誓约之吻了。纽特站在窗外落寞地看着帕西瓦尔，他好希望这个时候有人能打断这场婚礼。  
帕西瓦尔看到他了，只是不经意的一瞥，竟让他看到了再熟悉不过的灰白色的皮肤，枯草一样的头发，还有那双浑浊的眼睛。  
“纽特？”  
帕西瓦尔的声音不大，但也引起了安娜的注意，她顺着对方的视线看去，也看到了那个亡者。  
纽特慌了神，他感觉自己打断了别人最神圣的一刻，他就像是犯错后被抓包的孩子，想都没想就转身离开，拖着他不灵便的腿，一瘸一拐的逃了。  
帕西瓦尔想冲出去追上他，可一转身就看到坐在下面的亲朋好友，那些人的眼中透着不解，还有催促。安娜看着他犹豫不决的样子一阵恼火。  
“帕西瓦尔！你到底在想什么？”她撤下温柔的样子，像是一头母狮那样拽着帕西瓦尔的衣领低声嘶吼，“去追他啊！不要让自己留下遗憾！”  
她的怒吼对帕西瓦尔没起什么作用，他还是不敢迈出那一步，上次的事给他留下了阴影，他不知该如何去面对纽特。  
安娜真的生气了，纽特好不容易突破心防，整件事就要有一个圆满的结局了，帕西瓦尔竟然在这个时候选择了退缩！她当机立断转向参加她婚礼的众人，她的表情从未有的严肃，那些人被她突然地转变吓得一动不动，她拽下戴在头上的头纱，大声宣布：“我！苏沐安斯的曾孙女，安娜！在此宣布！我的灵魂与身躯只属于我的神！”  
声音落下，黑色的烟雾从她裙底弥漫，如有生命的触须，伸向参加婚礼的众人。他们还没消化掉安娜刚才的话就被眼前的景象发出一阵阵惊呼，吓得纷纷逃向两边，想要远离安娜这个瘟神般的女人。  
“给我去找纽特！”  
安娜留下这句话，抬起脚向门口走去。她目视前方，不在乎周围的人看怪物般的目光，潇洒的离开这个教堂，她离去的身姿深深地印在所有人的脑海中。  
等众人纷纷从刚才的恐慌中缓过神来时，才发现帕西瓦尔也不见了。  
此刻，帕西瓦尔正追寻着纽特一深一浅的脚印走进一切开端的森林。他越走越深，树木的枝干与凸起的根茎组成了天然的迷宫，仿佛不想让人窥视其深处，在这里完全没有了时间的概念，头顶的天空不知何时转为黑夜。  
帕西瓦尔在这里兜兜转转终于走到了中心的空场，他看到纽特穿着一袭白色的西服，与他所穿别无二致，他的心脏在胸膛中疯狂跳动，他仿佛看到了他们的圆满结局，只要一伸手便能紧紧抓住。而站在纽特身边念着咒语的萨满巫师被他完全无视掉了。  
一颗颗流星划过夜空，璀璨夺目的尾巴划破深色的幕布没留下一丝涟漪便消失殆尽，星象变得杂乱，有什么在看似平静的表面下涌动。  
萨满巫师念完了咒语，喝下药水的纽特逐渐变得透明，他扭头看向萨满巫师，冲她点了点头，以示感激。她抓着纽特的手很是不舍，不断祈祷帕西瓦尔那个混小子快点来，不然纽特就真的消失了。  
“纽特！”帕西瓦尔冲到纽特身旁，他无法理解纽特身上正在发生的事，他以为他们将要开始，却没想到要以这样的形式结束。  
“帕西瓦尔，”纽特没想到还会再见到他，他激动的抚摸着对方的脸庞，“你不要伤心，就像死亡并不是一切的终止，我的消失也不代表你我再也不会相见，相信我。”纽特俯下身亲吻在帕西瓦尔的唇上。  
耀眼的光芒从纽特的心口喷薄而出，蔓延至他的全身，他的躯体逐渐化为一个个光斑，如同萤火虫一般飞向天空，与星辰融为一体。  
“不！纽特！不！”帕西瓦尔追赶着那些迅速消散的光点，可他什么都没抓住，只能任由其消失无踪。  
“你害死了他！是不是你害死了他！”他向萨满巫师咆哮，眼泪止不住的流淌。  
但她只是哼了一声就遁回了亡者之国，留下帕西瓦尔一个人在黑暗的森林里暗自神伤。  
婚礼变成了闹剧，最终的结果就是没有成功与萨博沃奇一族联姻的格雷夫斯一族宣告破产；萨博沃奇一族因为安娜展现出的能力被孤立，生意一落千丈，即便这样他们家的财产也够夫妇二人安度晚年。没有了束缚的安娜踏踏实实的继承了曾祖母的衣钵，成为新的萨满巫师环游世界。而帕西瓦尔背上行囊离开了自己的故乡，去往另一个遥远、陌生的城市从零开始，他想要忘掉那段短暂又光怪陆离的时光，也想要忘记那个让他心动的亡者。

有着金棕色蓬松头发的旅人吃完自己餐盘中最后一口食物，拿出手帕擦了擦嘴，任谁都能看到在他左手无名指上反射着光芒的戒指。他喊来服务员买单，同时拿出一张略显粗糙，却又传神的画像询问过来的招待。  
“不好意思。”他问，“你有见过这个人吗？”  
这不知道是他第几次的询问，从一开始的满怀期望，到现在不抱希望的例行询问，时间磨灭了他的美好期盼。  
“哦，他啊，我知道。”  
出乎意料的回答让他一惊，他睁着灰绿色的眼睛呆愣愣地看着对方，过了好半天他才有了反应。  
“在哪？你是在哪见过他的！”  
旅人激动的样子吓坏了招待，也引来周围顾客的视线。  
“他就住在这附近，经常过来吃饭，现在时间差不多了。”  
说着，门开了，伴随着一声清脆的开门铃声，旅人回过头看到站在门口的人，没有了他记忆中穿着考究的衣服，现在只是一身最为普通的工服，但对方的仪容从未变过。  
“帕西瓦尔！”  
我回来了。


End file.
